On the Internet, deep linking is the process of making a hyperlink from within a first network resource to a second network resource that is not a website's main or home page. The first network resource and the second network resource may belong to the same website or to different websites. A deep link is functionally equivalent to a hyperlink and provides a convenient way for network users to retrieve an inter-linked network resource. Within any network resource, there are potentially a number of words that correlate to other published network resources on the Internet. There are many websites, such as Wikipedia (http://ww.wikipedia.org/), that use deep links for respectively linking words in one web page with other web pages that contain further description of the words.